Comprensión
by Manabishi
Summary: Se sentía furioso. Fue sólo por instante, pero era una emoción tan conocida que aún en ese corto tiempo pudo identificarla. ¿Cómo se atrevía a ir a reclamarle por la vida de aquel hombre luego de que éste hubiera podido matarlo?


Se sentía furioso. Fue sólo por instante, pero era una emoción tan conocida que aún en ese corto tiempo pudo identificarla. ¿Cómo se atrevía a ir a reclamarle por la vida de aquel hombre luego de que éste hubiera podido matarlo? Por supuesto, no es que Souji estuviese tan perdido como para no recordar la idea básica de "matar es malo", pero estaban en una guerra (aunque no todos quisieran ponerle ese nombre, para él así lo era; bandos con ideales opuestos que no dudaban en matar a su enemigo, ¿Qué era entonces sino la guerra?), estaban en el Shinsengumi, y debían actuar de acuerdo a esto; evitar un mal mayor para el grupo, adelantar los movimientos de los demás, y conocer las consecuencias de sus actos. Dejarlo ir: arriesgarse a ser atacado; matarlo: nada. ¿Es que ese niño no podía comprenderlo?

Aquí es donde la furia se desvaneció, y optó por no remover sus manos (había querido hacerlo y gritarle, de veras) de su ropa, y se dio cuenta, con un poco de irritación, de que en verdad era un niño y no entendía nada.

Le explicó todo con calma (o tal vez frialdad, Hijikata le había dicho una vez que no había diferencia en él por más que no fuera su intención parecer distante), el mismo tono de cuando tienes que explicarle un concepto a alguien que nunca ha oído hablar del tema, o a un niño que no comprende por qué ha sido regañado. Sin duda Tetsu se enojaría si supiera que pensaba así de él, como si fuera no más que un chiquillo con idea de nada.

Souji tenía sentimientos encontrados: por un lado, lo quería, admiraba su inocencia, y sabía que se convertiría en un buen hombre; por otro, esa misma inocencia lo enervaba, no entendía como podía ser que estuviese tan dormido con lo que pasaba a su alredor… por qué, si él a su edad había tenido que comprenderlo todo, y había podido, él no estaba obligado a hacerlo.

Era extraño en verdad. También sabía que podían ser celos, de que Tetsu pudiese continuar con su vida al menos un tiempo más, mientras que a él sus habilidades con la espada lo había prácticamente arrastrado por un camino que no había tenido tiempo de pensar o elegir. Sabía, sin embargo, sea cual fuere la fuente de sus ganas de golpearlo contra la pared y gritarle las verdades del mundo, que Tetsu realmente iba por buen camino, y por más que luego debiera elegir su destino, en verdad quería cuidarlo; le enseñaría, ya sea por las cosas que le dijera o por las que callara, por duelos y entrenamientos, pero le enseñaría lo que pudiera para que cuando se haya dado cuenta de que el mundo era más complicado que vengarse o detener a un grupo (porque para Tetsu matar no era una solución, claramente), pueda hacer la elección correcta y mantenerse fiel a sus principios.

De repente, recordando el código del Shinsengumi y repasando esto, pensó que debía ser envidia. Hijikata lo estaba cuidando, y por más que ahora él tuviese su confianza y la capacidad para pelear a su lado, le gustaría que le dijera esas palabras que trataba de expresar –al menos para si mismo- al no dejar pelear a Tetsu. Después de todo, Souji nunca lo había culpado, y no sentía que tuviera que perdonarlo por nada.

* * *

N/A: En realidad este fic fue inspirado por el dorama, en la escena en que Tetsu va a recriminarle a Souji haber matado a uno de los de Choshuu. No es que sea especialmente buena la producción, ni tampoco que este one-shot sea incomprensible sin haber visto el programa, pero hay, a mi parecer, dos diferencias que me inspiraron a escribir esto. La primera es muy subjetiva: la mirada en el actor parece más sostenida, con más fuerza; de ahí la idea de que Souji se enoje por la falta de entendimiento de Tetsu. La otra es en el diálogo entre Hijikata y Souji cuando salen a comprar dulces. Cuando Souji le dice que "él tenía nueve" y Hijikata no responde, Okita dice algo como "Entonces es eso; es su manera de decir 'perdón' "-o algo muy cercano a eso, mis traducciones no suelen ser perfectas xD. Repito, no es que sea incomprensible si no vieron el dorama, pero quería explicar esto por si había algo que no cerraba.

Todo tipo de crítica es apreciada ^^


End file.
